Come On
Trama Ted, avendo rinunciato ad incontrare la sua anima gemella, decide di provare ancora a conquistare Robin. Barney lo schiaffeggia, dicendogli che non è buona idea, nonstante Ted agli amici che proverà solo un ultima volta, e se non funzionerà vorrà dire che non era destino. Quello stesso giorno sorprende Robin nel suo appartamento con fiori, dolci e un'orchestra tutta blu (in ricordo del Corno Blu Francese del loro primo appuntamento). Robin, molto sorpresa, non riesce a dare a Ted una risposta definitiva, specialmente dopo aver scoperto che lei e i suoi colleghi andranno in campeggio insieme a Sandy Rivers, che l'ha invitata a uscire ora che passerà alla CNN. Alla fine Ted dice a Robin che sta ignorando i suoi veri sentimenti, e la esorta a guardare nel suo cuore. Robin non si convince, e così Ted se ne va triste, ma decide di fare un ultimissimo tentativo facendo la danza della pioggia. Dopo aver convinto una delle tante ragazze di Barney ad aiutarlo (la ragazza si era diplomata in storia nativo-americana), Ted prova per ore e ore a far piovere, e finalmente ci riesce. Così esce in strada e va da Robin, e una volta vicini, i due si baciano diventando finalmente una coppia. Mentre Ted finalmente si sta fidanzando con Robin, Marshall sta rompendo. Dopo aver scoperto che Lily era stata accettata per la borsa di studio a San Francisco, inizia a preoccuparsi sul futuro della loro relazione. Marshall e Lily iniziano a discutere, e Lily, nonostante avesse promesso a Ted che anche se fosse stata presa non avrebbe nemmeno preso in considerazione l'idea di accettare, decide di partire. Durante la discussione, i due fanno più volte "pausa", per recuperare le forze smettendo di litigare. Alla fine del litigio, però, Marshall non vuole più fare pausa e vuole una risposta sincera: Lily è costretta a saltargli addosso. Mentre Ted esce dall'Appartamento di Robin, Ted del Futuro dice ai suoi figli che anche se New York sembrava la stessa, in una notte tutto era cambiato. La felicità di Ted si spegne quando tornando a casa scopre Marshall piangendo sotto la pioggia, avendo Lily deciso di partire per San Francisco rompendo il fidanzamento. Ted si siede vicino a lui e lo abbraccia, sapendo che Marshall ha perso l'unica ragazza che abbia mai amato. Continuità *Lily fa una prima domanda alla scuola d'arte in . *Ted richiama il Corno Blu Francese dal quando ingaggia l'orchestra. *Sandy dice che legge i giornali ai telespettatori ogni mattina. Ciò viene detto anche in . *Barney dice che trovarsi nudo in casa di una ragazza è un ottimo modo per abbordarla. Questa tecnica per sedurre le donne diventerà un punto cardine dell'episodio . *In , Robin ricorda a Ted di quando cercò di far piovere (e Ted la interrompe dicendole che HA FATTO piovere). Galleria Ted surprises Robin.png|Ted sorprende Robin con l'orchestra in casa sua. Ted performs a Rain Dance.png|Ted fa la Danza della Pioggia. Ted finnaly gets some rain.png|Dopo molte ore, Ted fa piovere. Finnaly Ted starts dating Robin.png|Ted finalmente si fidanza con Robin. Marshall after Lily leaves for San Francisco.png|Marshall, dopo che Lily è scappata. Frasi memorabili Note e Curiosità Gaffe ed Errori *Penelope dice che lei e Barney l'hanno fatto nella sua auto, ma Barney nel 2006 non sapeva guidare. Allusioni e Riferimenti Esterni *Robin dice che guarda spesso Jeopardy!. *Marshall e Lily mangiano al Red Lobster. *Ted dice a Penelope che si farà operare al cervello da qualche nerd che ha visto tutti gli episodi di ER. Musica *This Modern Love - Bloc Party. *Air on the G String - Johann Sebastian Bach. Altre Note *Amy Acker, che interpreta Penelope, ha già lavorato con Alyson Hannigan in alcune occasioni con la serie TV Angel, in cui Alyson interpretava Willow Rosenberg e Amy interpretava Fred Burkle. *Alexis Denisof, che interpreta Sandy Rivers, è il marito di Alyson Hannigan, ed ha lavorato insieme a lei e Amy nella serie TV Angel. Guest Star *Amy Acker - Penelope *Suzanne Ford - Vet *Alexis Denisof - Sandy Rivers *Robert Michael Morris - Lou *Mark Gagliardi - Capo del quartetto Accoglienza Note Link Esterni *Sull'imdb Categoria:Prima Stagione